Chico malo
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Por que después de ya algunos años de relación estable ¿Por que llego él? Estúpido, Creído, Fanfarrón y...Guapo Regalo para Angeel O del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, chicas hermosas, aquí vengo con un hermoso regalo para **_Angeel O_** , chica espero que te guste, te dejo una notota al final de la historia, puedes ir por palomitas, refresco y dulces ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ contenido sexual  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Aclaración: " _Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor.  
Para Angeel O con mucho, amor y cariño._

Capítulo I

—Kagome—voltea y sonríe a la persona frente a ella, con prisa se lanza a sus brazos siendo recibida por el—Te extrañe—ella respira profundamente maravillándose con el olor de su perfume—Bankotsu—pronuncia con felicidad—Kagome ¿Cómo la pasaste? —Ella se separó de el—Bien, el trabajo no esta tan pesado—el asiente y por fin une sus labios con los de ella—Extrañe tus besos Bank—él sonríe y toma la manija de la maleta—Vamos a mi casa—

— ¿Quieres de comer? Te puedo preparar algo—el negó y la abrazo por la espalda—Te necesito a ti—suspiro pesadamente— ¿No estás cansado? —pregunto con dificultad—No, tratándose de ti nunca estaré cansado—

—Bank, espera…ah…espera—los besos que repartía en su cuello, estaban provocando que sus piernas comenzaran a fallarle—Espera…yo ya…yo…no me he tomado la píldora—el suspira pesadamente—Diablos—dice separándose de ella—Lo…Lamento—dice con el rostro agachado y completamente rojo—No te preocupes, creo que sería bueno que comiéramos algo—ella asiente y se va a la cocina.

— _"Diablos, ya no puedo estar con Bankotsu…no después de eso"_

* * *

—Kagome, espero que ayudes a tu nuevo compañero—asiento, algo fastidiada, odio tener que ser ya la que tenga que ayudar a el nuevo, y estaría encantada de hacerlo, si no tuviera trabajo hasta para morir, tengo que terminar registros, pulir aproximadamente cuatro proyectos y peor aún terminar mi proyecto, y encima me mandan al nuevo.

—Kagome, ven acaba de llegar—me levanto de la cómoda silla, y a la fuerza obligo a mis pies a caminar tras Yura—Bueno Kagome, te presento a Sesshomaru, espero que le muestres el funcionamiento de la oficina, y que dentro de una semana pueda ya realizar sus obligaciones solo—asiento y por fin dirijo mi mirada al alto hombre frente a mí.

Mi boca casi cae al suelo al verlo, sus ojos color ámbar son preciosos y su piel es pálida, sus facciones están perfectamente definidas, su cabello color plata está recogido en una cola baja, por Kami-sama este hombre es perfecto, me estira su mano y yo la estrecho en un apretón algo dudoso—Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho—trago y espero que las palabras salgan de mi garganta—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

—Kagome ¿Entregaste ya todos tus proyectos? —voltea a verlo—No aún no he terminado, aun le faltan muchas modificaciones—el suspira resignado—Esperaba que ya estuviera terminado, quería invitarte a pasar una semana en Hokkaido—En un gesto nervioso se coloca el cabello detrás de su oreja derecha—Aun no puedo aproximadamente terminare en dos meses—el carraspea—Joder Kagome, llevas ya trabajando en ello seis meses—la ve apagar la hornalla de la estufa y lanzar la cuchara al fregadero—Bueno, si tanto te molesta lárgate tu solo—le lanza el mandil de color verde manzana a la cara y toma su bolsa molesta—Kagome, espera—ella hace caso omiso a sus palabras y sale dando un portazo.

—Estúpido, sabe lo importante que es para mí ese proyecto, si logro llevarlo a cabo con éxito, me van a ascender—saca las llaves de su coche y se sube en el arrojando su bolsa en el asiento de al lado, sus pira y enciende el auto, sabe a dónde tiene que ir.

* * *

—Yo pensé que ya no me buscarías, después de lo que me dijiste—bufa molesta lanzando el bolso al sillón—Bueno, tal vez no medí mis palabras, pero…—una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios del peli-plata—Admítelo no puedes vivir sin mí—pronuncio abrazándola por la espalda—Sessh… espera…yo—su frase fue interrumpida pues los labios del mayor se posaron en su cuello, silenciando toda objeción de su parte.

La blusa de ella cayó al suelo, y los dedos del ansioso peli-plata se movieron rápidamente hacia su pantalón desabrochándolo, y bajándolo rápidamente, el miro su cuerpo con una sonrisa sexy—Valió la pena tanta espera—

Ella se deslizo hacia abajo y alcanzo su cinturón, con algo de dificultad ella libero su pene de sus confines y planto un beso sobre la cabeza, haciendo que un quedo gruñido saliera de los labios del mayor, su mano con cuidado acaricio de arriba hacia abajo, mientras su boca bajaba para encontrarse con su mano, cuando la cabeza de su peno se encontró detrás de su garganta, ella trago, provocando que un gruñido gutural por fin saliera de él.

Ella lo acaricio más rápido, más duro y lo trago más profundo, con un gran esfuerzo por fin logro bajar su pantalón y con su mano libre, masajeo sus testículos, poco a poco pequeñas perlas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente, el placer que ella le proporcionaba era enloquecedor, el ritmo era demasiado, y sin más un fuerte espasmo lo azoto, Kagome jadeo de sorpresa al recibir el primer chorro de su semen, con algo de dificultad trago y por fin después de darle unas lamidas más lo dejo libre.

Con urgencia se encaminaron a la habitación y él se dejó caer, con urgencia se colocó sobre él y rozo su chorreante sexo con el de él, ella lo tomo, levantándose y sumergiéndose sobre él, él la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a marcar las embestidas, lentas pero profundas—Sessh…mas, ¡Mas profundo! —su pene abriéndose paso en ella la estaba quemando, extrañaba tanto la maldita sensación—Ahora lo aremos a mi manera—

Con reticencia salió de su interior recibiendo una mueca de molestia, la recostó en el borde de la cama y abrió sus piernas, observando lo deliciosos que parecían sus pliegues, hinchados y mojados, agacho su cabeza sin poder contenerse y lamio sus deliciosos jugos, su olor, su sabor, su calor, eran embriagantes.

Sus dedos se movieron entre sus pliegues y tomo el diminuto botón entre sus dedos jugando con él, llenándola de anticipación, su lengua acariciaba su entrada— ¡Follame Sesshomaru! —Separo su lengua de su entrada y por fin rozó su pene empapándolo de sus jugos, para entrar en ella con fuerza— ¡Si, si, si! —

El la penetro con aun más fuerza, su mano se dirigió una vez más a su clítoris masajeando el botón— ¡Por Kami…así más duro! —sintió los espasmos de su vagina apretándolo, succionándolo, y son más por fin encontró la liberación— ¡Sessh…!—su respiración era pesada, y sin más se dejó caer sobre ella, sacando su pene bañado en jugos.

—Por Kami, esto fue genial—el murmuro en afirmación, ella lo miro, su rostro lleno de sudor y son algunos cabellos pegándose a su frente era una imagen que sin duda la excitaba de nuevo, pero ese orgasmo había sido arrollador, sentía como su interior palpitaba, quizás después de una siesta, podría tener más de eso.

Despertó y lo encontró profundamente dormido como siempre, se levantó con dificultad, el si era de esos que la dejaba sin querer caminar por algunas horas, entro al baño y después de refrescarse un poco fue a la sala, busco su bolsa y al encontrarla, saco su teléfono, desbloqueo la pantalla y observo, tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de Bankotsu, y quince mensajes, con algo de nervios lo llamo, el timbre solo sonó una vez y el teléfono fue contestado—Bueno ¿Kagome? Donde estas, estoy preocupado—suspiro—Estoy en casa d una amiga—el suspiro claramente aliviado—Me alegro, te fui a buscar a tu departamento y no estabas—trago aún más nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, te dejo que estoy cansada—el asintió—Te amo Kag—ella colgó y apretó el teléfono contra su pecho, sinceramente quería muchísimo a Bankotus pero con Sesshomaru era todo diferente, el sacaba un lado de ella, que ni siquiera ella hubiera descubierto que tenía, y con Bankotsu era todo más recatado, sin dudada, nunca se atrevería a tener sexo con Bankotsu como lo tenía con Sesshomaru, pero aun así lo quería y aun no estaba lista para alejarse del ¿O sí?

* * *

Hola mi querida Pervertida Navideña, espero que te guste porque a mí me encanta escribir esos Lemmon, en los cuales aún no soy muy buena pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ti, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, que se es un poco corto porque es el Primero, pero los demás, ni yo se cómo los hice tan extensos, espero al menos ponerte algo sonrojada, y sin más te mando un gran beso y abrazo por el momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: AU Occ Contenido sexual  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capitulo II

—Kagome ¿Qué haces? —Ella negó y guardo de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsa—Solo le llame—el la abraza por la espalda y le quita la bolsa arrojándola a algún lugar del departamento—Espera…—el gruñe haciéndola guardar silencio—Tu solo eres mía, por que no entiendes que soy lo mejor—abre la boca furiosa— ¡Tú eres un cretino, crees ser mejor que todos! —La voltea y una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro—Sabes que lo soy, sino porque te pongo los ojos en blanco cuando te follo, dime ¿Bankotsu, te a follado como yo? —su rostro se torna rojo a cada segundo.

—Dime, él te toca como yo—la arrincona contra la pared y con una mano sujeta sus manos y las pega a la pared, sus pechos descubiertos se frotan contra la pared, con su mano libre baja hasta su sexo, y con lentitud acaricia sus pliegues aun húmedos—Sessh…espera—el suelta una risa burlona—Dime, él te haría esto—Hunde sus dedos en su interior sintiendo su ardiente interior que poco a poco comienza a palpitar—Espera…ah, aun…aún estoy sensible—el introduce otro dedo más—Dime Kagome, ¿Crees que ese bastardo te haria esto? ¿Crees que se atrevería a meter un dedo en tu interior para sentir tu calor? —las palabras no salen de sus labios, siente sus oídos palpitar— ¡Vaya! Mira como chorreas—sus palabras la hacen sentirse avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo tan jodidamente excitada que no sabe qué hacer.

—Mmmm no te detengas—Otra risa llega a sus oídos y siente como saca sus dedos de su interior, gime frustrada—Sessh…—el muerde su oreja haciéndola estremecerse—Tu no me ordenas nada—la suelta y la deja ahí contra la pared, con las piernas temblando—Bastardo—susurra enojada.

* * *

—Discúlpame—dice ofreciéndome un ramo de rosas, las tomo y siento una punzada de culpa, soy una persona muy mala, estoy viendo a el hombre con el que he salido por tres años, después de haber follado con otro hombre—Espero que termines pronto para poder ir a Hokkaido—asiento y le sonrió—Si espero terminarlo, ansió salir de vacaciones—el me da un beso en los labios y yo me fuerzo a sonreír— ¿Por qué diablos sigo con él?

Me besa de forma sensual y yo le correspondo ¿Qué acaso me volví un monstro sexual, ya me estoy volviendo ninfómana o qué? Poco a poco baja su mano hasta llegar a mi glúteo y lo aprieta—Kami, te necesito—no puedo creer que después de una cita casual de novios, estoy en su departamento de nuevo, en la misma situación que hace una semana, sé que si me niego de nuevo, alzare sospechas y además quero probar algo con él, si es como Sesshomaru dice no lo sé, tal vez nuestra relación se trunque, el nunca a quería probar cosas nuevas conmigo, y es algo que convierte la relación sosa, y ya sin gracia.

—Kag, ¿Ya tomaste la píldora? —Asiento, la verdad es que nunca deje de tomarla, solamente es que no quería estar con el—Usaremos un condón de todos modos—asiento y el saca un pequeño paquete de su maletín, arrojando este último a la mesa de centro, me carga y me lleva a su habitación, me deposita en la cama y comienza a desnudarse, esto es lo mismo de siempre.

Una vez desnudos lo único que hace es besarme tocarme los senos y cuando me doy cuenta él ya está erecto, se coloca el condón y sin más se coloca entre mis piernas y me penetra, siento dolor, pues al no estar ni efímeramente excitada, solo siento incomodidad, lo veo y me doy cuenta que él lo está disfrutando por completo, comienzo a gemir, de forma falsa claro está, finjo disfrutarlo y después de lo que yo calculo son diez minutos el termina y si algo que no creí hacer a mis veinticinco años es fingir un orgasmo, el sale de mí y se quita el condón tirándolo a un lado, me abraza y me comienza a besar—Eso fue maravilloso—asiento, y hago mi respiración entrecortada, en realidad estoy frustrada en este momento—Te amo—mi cuerpo se pone rígido y siento como de a poco se va quedando dormido.

Me escapo de sus brazos voy al baño y me aseo, me cambio y sin más tomo mis cosas y me voy, necesito ver a Sesshomaru, él tenía razón sobre Bankotsu, él no es mejor que Sesshomaru, peor tal vez solo estoy confundiendo las cosas por estar en este estado, estar excitada me nubla los pensamientos.

* * *

—Hola—me abre y lo veo, después de la última vez que me dejo caliente y a punto de correrme simplemente no le he hablado—Hola—me contesta y se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar a su departamento, entro y después de que cierra la puerta me abalanzo sobre él, siendo recibida por sus fuertes brazos— ¿A que debemos tu visita? —Beso su mejilla— ¿Debe haber un motivo para que te visite?—el niega y me besa, su lengua tan experta hace que mis piernas comiencen a temblarme, lo sé sin duda que si no estuviera entre sus brazos caería al suelo—Vas a admitir que soy mejor que ese bastardo—alzo los hombros—Demuéstralo mejor—

* * *

La tumba sobre el sillón y abre sus piernas hundiendo su rostro entre ellas, con lentitud recorre sus ya hinchados labios—Kami… ¡Sí! —con sus dientes toma un poco de su carne y la retuerce entre sus labios haciendo que un grito salga de sus labios, con una mano abre sus labios y con lentitud mortal lame su entrada—Ohh…Joder—la escucha decir, sonríe socarrón, al parecer él es mejor que ese hombre al que hace llamar su novio.

Con lentitud introduce dos dedos en su interior sintiendo como palpita—Estas tan lista—le dice y sin más libera su pene de su prisión, y sin más la penetra haciendo que de un respingo, sus embestidas son rápidas y profundas haciendo que arquee su espalda, la toma de la cintura y se queda dentro de ella haciendo un circulo con su cadera—No pares…ahh…ahh—ríe con dificultad—Admítelo Kagome, solo eres mía—ella asiente y después de unas embestidas más por fin los dos llegan a la liberación.

—Admitirás que soy mejor que ese bastardo—ella asiente, aun sin sentirse del todo satisfecha, lo admite Sesshopmaru es muchísimo mejor en la cama que Bankotsu, pero sin duda Banktosu era romántico y atento, era una todo un caballero, sin en cambio Sesshomaru tenía esa actitud de rebelde, su carácter, sin duda él la hacía vibrar, tal como lo hacía Bankotsu cuando lo conoció.

Pero sin duda comenzaba a replantearse quien de los dos sería mejor para ella, pues ya después de dos meses de está viendo a los dos, sin duda, no podía jugar con los sentimientos de Bankotsu, él había y era aún atento con ella, la cuidaba y la procuraba siempre, y Sesshomaru no, él la hacía ser independiente, pero aun así él no le hacia ninguna demostración de cariño y tal vez de él lo necesitaba.

* * *

— ¿Qué opinas Sango? —Suspira y me mira—Vamos Kagome, en esta situación sinceramente es quedarte con quien te haga sentir bien, no solo en el sexo—asiento, le doy otra lamida a mi helado de vainilla—Pero es que, Bankotsu es tan tierno, y Sesshomaru es rudo, es confuso—la veo morder una galleta y volver a suspirar—Ese es el punto, tal vez, ya no quieres a Bankotsu, tú no eres de engañar a las personas, y sin en cambio lo hiciste sin pensarlo—asiento analizando muy bien sus cosas.

—Lo sé pero fue inevitable no hacerlo, Sesshomaru es tan cretino, que algo hizo que me fuera a la cama con él a la primera—ella vuelve a reír—Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta, y si realmente quieres estar con Bankotsu es mejor que se lo digas de una vez—Se levanta y mira su reloj, me da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo a lo que creo será una cita con Miroku.

Creo que tiene razón, si aún quiero estar con Bankotsu es mejor decirle la verdad, y si quiero restar con Sesshomaru lo mejor será terminar con Bankotsu, pero por más que desee estar mucho con Sesshomaru, debo de plantearle las cosas, él dice que soy suya pero no lo sé, tal vez lo dice en broma, así que primero quiero hablar con él.

—Sesshomaru ¿quiero preguntarte algo? —Él la mira y asiente— ¿Tu…tú me quieres? —el me mira y me sonríe—Vamos, Kagome, eres muy linda, pero si te quiero ¿Por qué tu pregunta? —niego y sin más le beso, al parecer tendré que romper con Bankotsu, pero a pesar de todo tengo miedo de perderlo.

—Dime la verdad Kagome—niego, y si le digo mis motivos y él me dice que solo me quiere pero para sexo—Kagome—dice seriamente—Esta bien te lo diré, pero quiero que me seas sincero, porque necesito saberlo—el asiente—Quiero terminar con Bankotsu, para estar contigo—el asiente una vez más y las manos me comienzan a sudar, quiero saber qué es lo que piensa—Mira Kagome, quiero que sepas que te tengo cariño, pero sabes que yo también estoy saliendo con Kagura, y antes de que los dos tomemos una decisión apresurada—lo miro y siento que las lágrimas pican en mis ojos—Kagome…—me levanto rápidamente y cojo mi bolso—Espera—me toma del brazo y hace que lo mire—Quiero estar sola—me zafo de su agarre y salgo a prisa de su departamento, Kagura, al parecer con ninguno de los dos funcionara.

* * *

—Bankotsu, quiero hablar contigo— él se sienta a mi lado y me toma la mano—Ya lo sé Kagome—lo observo y sé que debo estar pálida—Pero…—el me aprieta un poco más la mano—No te dije nada y no te he dejado por que te amo, y sé que esto funcionara si tú lo deseas—Una vez más siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos— ¿Quieres aun estar conmigo Kagome? —lo veo a los ojos y veo la esperanza en sus ojos así que asiento y lo abrazo, tal vez esto sea lo mejor, después de todo Sesshomaru esta con Kagura.

—Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer—asiento y me refugio en su pecho—Te lo prometo—le digo, el levanta mi rostro y me besa—Te amo—me dice y yo solo puedo sonreírle ¿Enserio me ama tanto?

* * *

Dejo que mi celular siga sonando, Sesshomaru no ha parado de llamarme desde hace una semana, y no pretendo contestarle, todo con Bankotsu ha ido bien, he suspendido mis proyectos y estoy ahora en Hokkaido con él, y a pesar de que ya llevamos tres días aquí el no pretende acostarse conmigo, y espero que no sea nada malo, me he disculpado con el cada día, y el sigue diciéndome que no pasa nada, que con que este a su lado es más que suficiente, pero aun así eso no cambia las cosas.

* * *

Le fui infiel y eso nunca cambiara, y al parecer ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me ama, porque yo jamás hubiera perdonado una infidelidad, así que mejor cortare cualquier contacto con Sesshomaru, al menos hasta que tenga que volver a la oficina.

Espero poder resistir y no volver a la cama, porque esta vez sí creo perder a Bankotsu, y ahora es lo que más temo, quiero estar con él muchos años más, me he dado cuenta que realmente estaba muy confundida con Sesshomaru cerca, espero que regrese pronto, me dijo que iría a la farmacia por unas aspirinas, tal vez esta noche si consiga estar con él, necesito sentir su calor envolverme.

Necesito que me haga el amor, aunque sea como siempre, necesito saber que el realmente me ama, y tal vez así pueda sacar a Sesshomaru de mi cabeza, tal vez así mis sentimientos se aclaren y no cometa una estupidez y me quede sola por jodida codiciosa, por ser algo que siempre deteste, juro que si Bankotsu me hace vibrar de nuevo, seré yo quien le proponga matrimonio, por que sin duda el será lo mejor, y si no, aun así me quedare con él, después de todo me ama.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: AU Occ Contenido Sexual  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Aclaracion: Angeel O espero que lo disfrutraras, por que ame escribirlo y si tal vez no es muy largo pero pues no se, se me quemo el coco antes de tiempo, despues de todo espero que te guste es capi, que lo disfrutes y te dejo una NOTAAAAAAA al final, Enjoy.

Capitulo III

Lo observa atravesar la puerta y ensancha su sonrisa, después de haberlo esperado ya por dos horas ha regresado, lo ve dejar una bolsa con algunas cajas de medicamentos y como la voltea a ver—¿Kagome?

Ella sonríe—Mujer de mi vida, ven acá—la observa levantarse del suelo e ir a abrazarlo—Te tengo una sorpresa—ella se separa y lo ve con el ceño fruncido— ¿Una sorpresa? —el asiente y saca un pequeño paquete de aluminio— ¿Qué es? —el niega y la besa.

Poco a poco el oxígeno les comienza a faltar, ella siente sus piernas temblar como en antaño, los dedos de Bankotsu acariciaron su cabello, mientras le lamia el cuello, con paciencia, logro quitarle la blusa y con un poco más de ayuda se deshizo de su sujetador, llevándose su cremoso seno a la boca, las pequeñas mordidas en su pezón, la estaban volviendo loca, las manos de él desabrochando su short la llenaron de anticipación.

No logrando estar quieta, logro bajar el pants de su acompañante acompañado de su bóxer, con algo de impaciencia tomo su pene en sus manos, lo sentía mas grande, o quizás más hinchado, ella lo miro y de a poco lo dejo sobre el piso con ella sobre su vientre, con firmeza tomos u pene y con lentitud dio unas pequeñas lamidas a la cabeza de su pene, el sentirlo estremecerse la hizo devorar toda su longitud.

Con una de sus manos amasaba sus testículos, para después sacar el pene de su boca y llevarse uno de los pequeños sacos a su boca, succionaba con cuidado para no lastimarlo, sentía su miembro palpitar cada vez con más intensidad, con cuidado se arrastró sobre su cuerpo—Espera—la detuvo el tomando el pequeño paquete plateado y rasgándolo con los dientes, ella se sorprendió al ver un pequeño anillo de goma— ¿Un anillo para el pene? —pregunto un poco sonrojada, el asintió—Con un aditamento para tu disfrute—ella sonrió, el apretó el anillo y un pequeño zumbido se comenzó a escuchar, tomo el anillo y con cuidado lo coloco en su pene, sintiendo un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de el—Joder…ahora cabálgame—con algo de urgencia rozo su pene contra su entrada, sus jugos poco a poco lo lubricaron, el zumbido que sentía a través de su polla era algo enloquecedor.

Con urgencia se empalo hasta que su clítoris sintió las vibraciones del anillo—Por kami—jadeo ella al sentir como su pene la extendía, su cuerpo se arqueo, el placer era indescriptible, algo tan intenso que ni ella podía explicarlo, algo que ni con Sesshomaru había sentido algo tan intenso.

Pronto encontró un ritmo que le gustaba a los dos—Joder—jadeo estremeciéndose fuertemente, el siguió embistiéndola, logrando que ella arqueara la espalda, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda—Bank…—logro retirarse para después penetrarla con fuerza, haciendo que los dos llegaran a un abrumante orgasmo, su semen poco a poco fluía dentro de ella, haciendo que el éxtasis en su cabeza fuera a un más fuerte.

—Kag…joder…fue exquisito—ella asintió dejándose caer sobre su pecho, sin dudo, eso la había hecho tener le mejor orgasmo de su vida, el anillo seguía vibrando prolongando el placer, con algo de lentitud logro salir de su interior y por fin logro liberarse del anillo, la miro y en sus ojos observo el brillo de antes, le sonrió recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa a cambio.

* * *

—Ya puedes dejar de ignorarme—Tomo su termo y le dio un enorme trago a su café, el café que él le preparaba era mejor que el de cualquier cafetería—Deja de ignorarme Kagome—por fin después de estarla acosando todo el día ella lo miro, y se sintió aliviada de ya no sentirse atraída— ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? —Ella negó y le tomo la mano para llevarlo al elevador—Tenemos que hablar Sesshomaru—

En el estacionamiento, lo llevo a su auto, tenía que terminar con eso ahora—Esto termina aquí—él la miro confundido—No me digas que fue por lo que te dije el otro día…—ella lo hizo guardar silencio—Si es por eso Sesshomaru, los dos ya no podemos estar juntos, lastimamos a más personas—el hizo frunció el ceño— ¿Eso te importo la primera vez?—el rostro de ella se sonrojo—Sé que no me importo la primera vez, pero después de tanto pensarlo y después de lo que me dijiste, creo que es mejor que ya no le hagas daño a Kagura, y que yo ya no se lo haga a Bankotsu—él toma su rostro y lo acerca al suyo—Tu eres mía Kagome—ella se voltea soltándose—Ya no Sesshomaru, entiende, que ya no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie, Bankotsu lo sabía—el sonríe—Eso ya lo sé, yo mismo mande a alguien para que se lo comunicara—ella abre la boca ante la sorpresa—¡¿Cómo?! —

El asiente aun con la sonrisa en sus labios—Si, quería que se alejara de ti—ella no puede más que sentirse enfadada— ¡Eres un estúpido! —el la besa, sin ser correspondido—Vamos Kagome, bien sabemos los dos, que él es un estúpido—una bofetada va a parar a su mejilla—El único estúpido eres tú, y si te me acercas de nuevo, te juro que te demando—el frunció el ceño al ver como se alejaba, ya se arrepentiría ella de dejarlo.

* * *

Algunos meses después

— ¡¿Cómo?! —ella pone un dedo sobre su labio, tratando de que su amiga guarde silencio—Enserio Kagura engaño a Sesshomaru, después de que lo mande muy lejos—la castaña la miro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios—Quien lo diría le dieron una cucharada de su propia medicina—ella frunció los labios—Pues no creo, dejo a Kagura y creo que ya está detrás de otra chica—comento sin animo—Recuerdas cuando…—las manos sobre la boca de la castaña la hicieron detener su frase—Ni lo menciones, aún sigo creyendo que fui una completa estúpida—

La castaña asintió dándole la razón—Bueno si lo eres y bastante—entrecerró los ojos molesta—Vamos Sango, no seas mala—la castaña rio—Vamos Kagome, admite que te gusto tener sexo con el—ella asintió—Bueno si me encanto tener sexo con el pero Bankotsu…—

* * *

—Joderrrr…—grito que el la tuviera a cuatro patas, con un estúpido vibrador de mariposa sobre el clítoris, la estaba matando— ¿Qué quieres Kagome? —gimió desesperada—A…ti—gimió—Buena chica—pronuncio palmeándole el trasero—Joder…húndete en mi—él toma sus caderas y sin más se adentra en ella, lentamente, dejándole sentir cada centímetro—Ohh…si—y después vuelve a salir completamente—No…—su frase es interrumpida, pues él se vuelve a introducir con fuerza, aun grito vuelve a salir de sus labios, él toma el control del pequeño vibrador y aumenta un poco la velocidad—Kami…siiiii—ella apoya su torso sobre la pequeña mesa y con sus manos sobre sus nalgas las abre para poder sentirlo aún más a dentro, logrando con éxito su objetivo, después de diez minutos, siente como los espasmos la invaden llevándola a un primitivo orgasmos, sintiendo como el semen caliente del baña su interior.

* * *

—Por tu sonrojo y tu sonrisa de estúpida he de asumir que te folla bien—ella asintió—Bueno te dejo Kag, aún tengo que terminar los envíos para Rusia—ella asiente una vez más y la castaña se va tarareando una alegre canción.

Contesta su teléfono, al ver que justo él le llamaba—Kagome, crees poder salir ahora mismo de tu oficina—ella suspira—Claro ¿A dónde voy? —El ríe—Baja al estacionamiento—ella cuelga el teléfono y va por su bolsa, a su escritorio, después de todo ya no tenía trabajo, solo era cuestión de esperar que aceptaran el proyecto, para por fin comenzar a trabajar—Veamos ahora que quiere, espero que sea como esa vez que lo hicimos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial—Susurro.

Se dirigió al ascensor y presiono el botón, después de unos segundos este abrió sus puertas, se subió y pulso el botón para bajar al estacionamiento, al llegar abajo comenzó a buscar al hombre que ahora la volvía loca— ¡Bank, cariño! —grito sin obtener respuesta, después de unos cuantos pasos por fin encontró el coche de él, un pequeño papel reposaba sobre este—Mira hacia atrás—leyó en el pequeño papel, y asi lo hizo.

Y al por fin reaccionar se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba el, arrodillado con una pequeña caja en donde reposaba un exquisito anillo— ¿Te casarías conmigo? —Las lágrimas ocuparon sus ojos y sin poder articular alguna palabra asintió, el tomo su mano y coloco el hermoso anillo en su dedo anular, ese que conectaba con el corazón—No sabes que feliz me haces—ella lo abrazo—Y tú a mí—dijo con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas—Te amo— alzo la vista y la vio a ella sonriéndole, al lado de Miroku— ¡Felicidades! —le grito ella.

—Vamos—ella asintió y subió al auto de el— ¿A dónde me llevas? —él le tomo la mano y la beso—A donde sea siempre y cuando sea contigo—arranco el coche y sin más se adentró en la avenida, después de todo, hoy comenzaba un largo viaje juntos.

* * *

Dime te gusto, espero que sí, no quería decepcionarte, hice mis mejores esfuerzos en los lemmons, y esto de escribir con Bank se me dificulta muchísimo, pues la verdad es que aún no le agarro mucho a su carácter, pero espero no haberte defraudado, sé que fue cortita, pero la hice con muchísimo amor, espero enserio que te guste, y que dijiste esta ya se quedó con Sesshomaru, la verdad es que eso pende al principio, pero después de que leí algunas de tus historias vi que te gustaba más Bankotsu así que dije así me cueste el alma y tenga que sacrificar vírgenes hago que se quede con Bankotsu, si quieres un epilogo con mucho gusto lo hago, digo por si quieres, yo no te quiero forzar a nada, pero bueno, espero seguirte leyendo, porque me gustan tus historias, aunque creo que nunca te he dejado un review, de todos modos sabes que te leo, okay bueno no se que mas decir, solo que espero no decepcionar, te sonroje? Dime que si porque yo si termine toda roja, o bueno tal vez exagero, espero leernos pronto, te mando un beso y un abrazo con muchísima inspiración, se te quiere y admira.

Angeles-Sama


End file.
